1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utilitarian and aesthetic sink constructions for use in a kitchen, bathroom or any other facility in which an attractive sink would be normally installed. The sink construction includes a stainless steel bottom combined with a counter top and vertical wall constructed from a polymer based solid surface sheet material. More particularly, the invention relates to the manner in which the components of the solid surface sheet material are connected to each other and the stainless steel bottom is secured to the solid surface sheet material wall in order to provide a secure mounting and a positive seal, together with a very attractive appearance. The present invention is an improvement over the sink construction disclosed in International Industrial Design Reg. No. DM 033,437, dated Jul. 3, 1995, and published in the International Design Bulletin (Issue No. July 1995).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sink constructions including a rigid bowl of stainless steel, porcelain and various other materials are well known and are normally installed in a counter top constructed of solid surface sheet material in order to support the sink from the solid surface sheet material and also to seal the periphery of the bowl or bottom of the sink to the solid sheet material. FIGS. 4 and 5 in the accompanying drawings, illustrate the prior art sink construction disclosed in the aforesaid International Industrial Design Reg. No. DM 033,437, dated Jul. 3, 1995, and published in the International Design Bulletin (Issue No. July 1995). This prior art sink construction includes a stainless steel bowl secured to the bottom edge of a vertical wall constructed of polymer based solid surface sheet material, in particular a thermoplastic sheet material available from DuPont under the name CORIAN.RTM..
The periphery of the bowl in this prior art construction is provided with an outwardly extending horizontal flange and an upstanding vertical flange at its outer edge for engaging the bottom edge and lower outer surface of the vertical wall. The vertical wall comprises two segments interconnected by butt type vertical joints adheringly sealed together to form the vertical wall. A sealant and adhesive material is disposed between the contacting surfaces of the flanges on the sink bowl and the abutting contacting vertical edge and horizontal bottom surfaces of the vertical wall components in order to seal and connect the bowl to the bottom of the vertical wall.
The prior art does not disclose, however, a sink structure having the desired strength and sealing characteristics of the present invention. More specifically, the prior art does not include a sink structure in which the components of a polymer based vertical wall are interconnected by a tongue and groove joint combined with an appropriate adhesive and sealant. The prior art also does not disclose a connection between a stainless steel, or other type metal, bottom or bowl and the lower edge of a polymer based vertical wall of the sink construction which ensures an anchored interconnection and seal.